O Melhor Presente
by Shakinha
Summary: O primeiro natal de James e Lily como casados. Presente de AS para Morgana Elvendork da seção JL do forum 6V.


**O Melhor Presente**

James andava pelo Beco Diagonal em busca de um presente de natal para Lily. Não podia ser um presente qualquer, já que esse era o primeiro natal que passariam como casados. Para ajudar, levou os amigos, mas agora já não tinha tanta certeza se eles realmente ajudavam.

- Olha aquela panela. – Disse Peter. – Cozinha qualquer coisa com o tempero que você quiser.

- Não vou dar uma panela de natal para minha esposa. Ela vai me matar.

- Realmente. – Disse Sirius. – Panela é sacanagem. Se bem que sacanagem seria um bom presente.

- Sirius, você não está ajudando. – Disse Remus, cutucando o amigo. – Pára de pensar bobagens e ajuda o James a escolher alguma coisa. Que tal um livro?

James coçou a cabeça.

- Não era bem isso que eu estava procurando. Quero algo que ela goste, mas que fique gravado, entende?

- Sei.

Os quatro continuaram andando pelo Beco, em busca de alguma coisa que pudesse interessar. Foi então que Sirius parou diante de uma vitrine.

- Ei, Prongs! Achei algo que talvez atenda às suas necessidades.

Os outros pararam para olhar e James sorriu.

- Acho que vai ser esse o presente.

Na noite de natal, James e Lily estavam sentados no tapete, em frente à lareira, prontos para trocarem os presentes.

- Então, quem vai ser o primeiro? – Disse ela, sorrindo.

- Eu. – James respondeu, já se levantando.

Ele foi até a cozinha e voltou com uma caixa.

- O que é isso, James?

- Abra e descubra.

James voltou a se sentar, com um sorriso no rosto, aguardando a reação de Lily. Ela abriu a caixa e teve uma surpresa.

- James... Isso é...

- Gostou?

- Eu não gostei, eu amei! – Disse ela, animada, tirando da caixa um gatinho cinza com uma fita vermelha e dourada no pescoço. – Qual o nome dele?

- Deixei para você escolher.

- Ah, que fofo... Vamos ver.

Ela olhou bem para o gatinho antes de dizer:

- Pippin.

- O quê?

- O nome dele. Pippin.

- De onde você tirou esse nome?

- De um livro que li há pouco tempo.

James achou melhor não questionar e esperar pelo seu presente, mas Lily, empolgada com o gatinho, parecia ter se esquecido.

- Er... Lily? Não está se esquecendo de nada, não?

- Ah, sim, me desculpe, meu amor. Aqui está seu presente.

Ela entregou uma caixinha que ele logo abriu.

- Uau, é um...

- Um pomo de ouro. Eu sei que você era artilheiro, mas eu me lembro que você gostava de testar seus reflexos com os pomos da escola.

- Obrigado, meu anjo. Nossa, faz um bom tempo que não mexo com um desses.

Ele começou a brincar de deixar o pomo escapar e pegar em seguida. Enquanto isso, Lily foi até a sala e voltou com um envelope.

- E isso aqui é um presente para nós dois.

James guardou o pomo na caixinha, longe dos olhos caçadores de Pippin.

- O que seria isso?

- Pode abrir e ver você mesmo.

Lily esperou James abrir o envelope e arregalar os olhos de surpresa.

- Isso...

- É isso mesmo.

- Você...

Ela riu.

- É isso mesmo que você leu, James. A família vai aumentar em breve. Estou grávida e já no segundo mês.

James abraçou a esposa, rindo.

- Isso é ótimo, Lily!

Ele se deitou no tapete e ela fez o mesmo ao seu lado.

- Sabe, James, eu fiquei meio apreensiva por causa da situação que estamos passando, mas acho que vai ser uma luz a mais na nossa vida. Estamos precisando tanto disso.

- Você tem razão. Temos que aproveitar as coisas boas da vida enquanto ainda temos chance. Quem sabe as coisas mudem e poderemos criar nosso bebê longe da guerra.

- Quem sabe... Eu sempre rezo para que isso aconteça.

James se virou, ficando por cima dela.

- E isso vai acontecer.

Ela sorriu e o beijou. Ambos conseguiram bons presentes um para o outro, mas o melhor deles eles conheceriam apenas no meio do próximo ano.

**N/A:** Fic de presente para a Morgana Elvendork, que eu tirei no Amigo Secreto 2011 da seção JL do 6V. Espero que goste, Morg! ^^ Eu amei a imagem que vc escolheu, tinha que colocar em alguma cena. Espero que tenha ficado legal.

Reviews?


End file.
